


Surprise

by AngelOfTheMoor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking Games, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfTheMoor/pseuds/AngelOfTheMoor
Summary: Meg has secretly been in a relationship with both Dean and Cas for almost two months. When she unthinkingly kisses Cas during a drinking game, how can the action be explained away?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Supernatural_ doesn't belong to me.
> 
> Rated Teen mostly because drinking is involved.
> 
> I wrote this ficlet for Round Eight of the [SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge](http://rareshipcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/). The round's theme was drinking games, and my prompt was "Off to the Races"/"Horserace." 
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!

Sam flips over the next card in the deck. Meg advances her card, the ace of spades, past the eighth link and whoops with joy.

“ _That’s_ how you do it!” she exclaims before planting her lips on Cas's. When she pulls back, Sam is staring wide-eyed at them.

Oh. Oops. She’s been in a relationship with Dean and Cas—yes, both—for almost two months now, but they’ve kept it on the DL. Because people are judgmental assholes.

But Meg’s tired of being the dirty little secret.

Yet, if Dean and Cas aren’t ready to let the cat out of the bag . . . she’s gotta backtrack.

“Dude,” Sam sputters at Dean. “She just kissed your boyfriend.”

Meg avoids Dean’s gaze; she doesn’t want to see the disappointment in his eyes. Cas’s startled, wide-eyed innocence doesn’t make her feel any better.

She turns to Sam and giggles. “Sorry ’bout that. Guess I’ve had too much to drink.” Sam tentatively smiles, and she plows on. “Now. I’ve got, what, nine shots to give out?”

“Hold on,” Dean interjects. Meg chances a glance at him and is stunned by what she sees. There’s an earnest determination in those green eyes. But they’re also soft. That’s how Meg became interested in Dean, actually, that soft reverence in his eyes every time they strayed toward Cas. Despite Cas's dorkiness, she’d been instantly attracted to him upon meeting him at the bookstore where he works. Maybe even because of his dorkiness. But she’s not a bitch. She’d known Cas was taken, and she’d gladly settled for friendship.

Until one night, after Cas and Dean had forced her to endure a marathon of all thirteen episodes of _Firefly_ (which she’d grudgingly acknowledged was pretty awesome), one thing led to another, and the next morning, she woke up in their bed.

“What?” Sam replies.

Dean eyes Cas, who responds with a short nod. “He’s Meg’s boyfriend, too,” Dean declares.

Sam’s mouth falls open. His eyes flit from Dean to Meg to Cas and back again. “He’s cheating on you? And you’re, um, cool with that?”

“He’s not cheating on me,” Dean scoffs.

“But, but . . .” Sam bites his lip uneasily. He gives Meg and Cas a baleful look; then his face relaxes. “This is a joke, right? . . .  Ha ha, very funny.”

“Meg, babe,” Dean calls, “c’mere.”

Meg raises an eyebrow. “Babe?” Normally, she’d give Dean hell for the endearment. He uses it with Cas all the time, but never with her. Once he’d addressed her as “sweetheart,” and she’d ribbed him all night for it.

“Yeah, I said it. _Babe_.”

Is he serious? If this is a prank, he’s in deep shit. She doesn’t mind hiding their relationship in public, but to dangle this sliver of hope in front of her then snatch it away . . . it’s cruel.

“C’mere,” Dean repeats, his voice quieter now, even a little unsure.

“Whatever,” she mumbles as she shuffles toward him. “Happy?”

He throws an arm around her neck and presses his lips to hers. Oh. _Oh_. She melts into the gentle kiss. When he draws back, they turn to Sam, who gapes at them.

“Okay. I’m lost,” Sam admits. “Maybe I’m the one who’s had too much to drink.”

“No, Sammy.” He grabs Meg’s hand then Cas’s. “It’s probably time you know. Me, Cas, and Meg . . . we’re together. All three of us.”

“You’re shitting me.”

“I assure you we are not ‘shitting you.’” Even with the gravity of the moment, Meg can’t help but snicker when Cas’s fingers actually form air quotes. It’s a quirk he can’t seem to stop. Or maybe he doesn’t try.

“Dude, you gotta quit with the air quotes,” Dean snips.

“Agreed,” Meg echoes.

“I wasn’t sure how to tell you,” Dean explains to Sam.

“Uh. Yeah. It’s a lot to process,” Sam acknowledges. He shrugs. “But it’s your life. If it’s what you all want.—”

Dean, Cas, and Meg respond simultaneously.

“It is,” says Dean.

“Yes,” Cas confirms.

“Yep,” Meg mutters.

“Then it’s cool,” Sam pronounces. Dean and Cas smile.

“Okay. Now that we’re done with the touchy-feely crap,” Meg concludes. “How about those shots. Dean and Cas, you get two each. Sam, I’m gonna give you four.”

“Why do I get twice as much as them?” Sam whines.

Dean claps him on the back. “Suck it up, Sammy. It’s _alcohol_. I’m jealous.” He turns to Meg. “Gimme Sammy’s?”

“No. The queen has spoken,” Meg asserts with a smirk.

As the party rages on behind them and the men down their shots, Meg smiles to herself. She’ll go home with Cas and Dean tonight. Soon. And she’ll fall asleep laying between the men she . . . yes, she concedes it. She loves them both.


End file.
